


Passions Displaced

by CritterV



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, Critical Role Femslash Week, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Femslash, Just a Pinch of Plot, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polymachina (Critical Role), Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vexleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterV/pseuds/CritterV
Summary: Vex is having trouble sleeping because of her brother's latest affair and takes matters -and Keyleth- into her own hands.Honest trailer: Vexleth banging in places. With just enough plot.





	1. Chapter 1

Vex'ahlia turned in her bed. It was unbearable, they had to sleep at some point. They had been going at it for hours again with barely a pause. She had managed to get half an hour sleep, maybe, and was again awoken by her brother and his lover relentlessly fucking each other’s brains out. It wasn't the moaning that kept her from sleeping; that could be handled with some arcane help. No, her problem could not be fixed with magic.

It is often said twins feel what the other is feeling, but there is a tiny ramification nobody ever accounted for: they can feel when the other is in pain, yes...and the same holds true when they are experiencing pleasure. And, boy, was her brother experiencing pleasure. Lots and lots of it. For _weeks_ . Vex'ahlia quickly became aware it would be quite impossible to sleep, given she was climaxing over and over as her brother did so in the opposite wing of their hold. And that wasn't even the worst part, it wasn’t _just_ feeling, at least not with them. She couldn't look at Keyleth now without thinking of the way her breasts felt, the smell of her hair, the taste of her cunt. There were times, glimpses, when she felt like she was, indeed, her brother and felt Keyleth trembling in her arms. She was growing unable to distinguish where her brother's feelings ended and hers started, and she knew there was only one way to find out.

So, Vex'ahlia knocked on Keyleth's door the following night. She had discussed it with her brother, and he had given her his blessing. It wasn't the first time they would share a lover. It was, actually, a rather predictable turn of events once this side effect of their bond became apparent, and it happened naturally, as everything did with them. But it was the first time it mattered to either, and she wanted to make sure that didn't change things. Ultimately, it was Keyleth's approval she sought. She was going off a hunch, it could go terribly wrong and ruin everything. She was painfully aware of the risks. If she was wrong... she would mess up everything. Their partnership. Their family. Their new life. Panic took a hold of her as her mind presented scenario after scenario: Keyleth being offended, Keyleth thinking the twins were sick and disgusting, Keyleth not wanting to be near her ever again— their home broken, because she could not keep it in her pants. She had to leave. She would leave. The door opened.

Keyleth stood at the door in her nightdress, hair tousled, looking as if she had been turning in bed. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her pale skin glowed orange in the light of the hearth. Her collarbone casted a shadow, prominent under a translucent fabric, catching her eye. Keyleth was looking at her disconcerted.

“Vex? Uh, wh— is something—”

“Keyleth…”

Keyleth's nipples were showing under the fabric and she was now struggling to keep her mind from wandering. Flashes of the previous night threatened her grasp over herself. Keyleth's small breasts bouncing in the moonlight, her fingernails digging into her— _his_ chest, her neck, her long, velvety neck craning back as she rode him. The temperature difference in the hallway only made it worse. She wanted to suck her nipples and feel them harden between her lips.

“I need to talk with you.”

She stepped in with sudden resolve and closed the door behind her quickly. The fire light shone over the furniture, dimly. Keyleth, still puzzled moved towards the desk to draw her a chair, but Vex, surrounded by the scent of her so close, so real, so tangible, doubted no longer. She caught her forearm as she turned away, and pulled. Keyleth landed in her arms, her eyes locking in on hers, surprised. Vex leaned forward as if to kiss her and stopped sharply, methodically, when her lips were almost touching hers.

“I have a proposal for you,” she whispered sultrily, her lips brushing ever so slightly against Keyleth's. Keyleth looked at her, a mixture of curiosity and confusion.Vex examined her expression and ran a hand through Keyleth's hair. “You know how twins are special, right?”

Keyleth nodded, hesitantly and slightly distracted by Vex's hand passing behind her ear, tickling her.

“You and my brother have been… enjoying one another's company,” she continued, as she traced the side of her face gently with the tips of her fingers, not separating their bodies one inch and not breaking eye contact. It was soft and warm and so heavily charged with desire— Keyleth felt a fluttering in her stomach at Vex's gaze, eyes darkened with lustful determination, fixed intently on hers, “And I am all in favour of that, of course! But, you see,” her hand traveled down the length of Keyleth's neck, reached the neckline of the nightdress and was now toying with the lacings, “there is something that happens when twins have sex,” she pronounced the word and it was as if it was exploding from her lips. Her fingers started to slowly undo the lacing, idly tracing the edge of her cleavage, descending teasingly closer to the breast but not quite, “and I've been having some restless nights alongside you both.”

She looked at Keyleth's face, trying to determine if this was making her uncomfortable or aroused. It was hard to read her under all that natural awkwardness. Keyleth's eyes were fixed on her mouth as she spoke, and she saw them close for a few seconds as she ran her fingers through her bare skin. She rested one hand on Keyleth's hip, the other around her back, holding her right under her breasts, running her fingers gently through her ribs as she spoke.

“I have felt you. I have smelled you. I have tasted you. And it was _marvelous_. But it was always him, not me.” She leaned forward again, “So I am proposing this to you.”

She ran the tip of her tongue very slowly up the curve of Keyleth's neck and felt her shiver in her arms. Keyleth's hand grasped her waist and pulled her towards her instinctively. Vex'ahlia felt encouraged, fearless. She lowered her face and dug into her cleavage, kissing and nipping softly at the upper mound of her breasts. Keyleth moaned quietly.

“Will you accept me this night?”, she whispered between kisses. “Will you let me be the one to make you scream in pleasure?”, she grazed her cheek with her lips as she reached her ear and murmured, “Will you let me fuck you like my brother never could?”

Keyleth stretched her neck forward, bit Vex's ear lobe and replied, “ Yes. Please.”

Vex'ahlia felt a rush pulse through her, she lowered her face into Keyleth's neck and started biting and sucking, her hands running up and down the druid's subtle curves. Her skin was soft and white and she was certain the moon must reflect off of it in the dark of night. Keyleth moaned and shook, her body tensing and twisting as Vex's lips touched her skin. Their hips were pressing tightly together and she could feel the heat emanating from Vex as the ranger grinded against her, sending a wave of fiery lust down her legs. The lacings came undone, fabric sliding down her shoulders, orange light reflecting off her bare breasts. Keyleth let out an audible gasp as Vex'ahlia took her nipple in her mouth and sucked. Keyleth moved backwards, holding Vex in place by the hair, tugging it teasingly, reaching blindly for the desk behind her. She leaned against it as Vex devoured her cleavage furiously, her hands grabbing the sides of her body hungrily. She threw her legs around Vex and pulled her face up to kiss her. Vex'ahlia raised a hand to her jaw, pressing her face against hers, and fumbled with her other hand to reach under her nightdress. A primal, luscious growl escaped Keyleth's lips as Vex's fingers slid between her labia and moved almost imperceptibly, so slowly and softly she wanted to scream in frustration. She groaned.

“What's the matter, darling?”

“...more…”, replied Keyleth

“Hmm, that is quite cryptic. I wonder what you mean…”, she said teasingly as she pushed her fingers deep into Keyleth, causing the druid to arch and gasp. She went further in, as far as she could go, the girl bending backwards as she took her in, her muscles contracting around her fingers. Vex pulled out, just as slowly, causing her to cry out, and then pushed back in, harder, deeper, and all the way back out, and kept pushing harder and faster every time she entered her until she was pounding her rapidly. Within seconds Keyleth was moaning wildly, sprawling back over the desk, Vex'ahlia over her, eyes fixed on her features as she thrusted into her with her hand. She could feel Keyleth's fluids dripping down her wrist and her mouth watered. She herself was now noticeably wet, she was sure it would soon start sliding down her leg. Keyleth trembled under her, eyes closed, gasping faster and faster until she let out a long, loud, lustful moan and collapsed in her arms, struggling to recover her breath. She caught her and held her against her chest, kissing her forehead as she paced her own breath as if to guide her lungs into slowing down. Finally Keyleth looked up at her, eyes brightened by the exercise, flushed and breathless still, in mild disbelief, her bare breasts glistening, her nightdress hanging from her waist loosely.

“That was— I had n— wow, Vex, just wow.”

“I'm pleased you are pleased, my dear.”

Vex kissed her intensely, grabbing one of her tits tightly and pulling her hip close against hers again. She slid her leg between Keyleth's and raised it, pressing her knee to her clit deftly. Keyleth shivered and looked at her bemused. Vex sucked on her neck.

“What is the most times you have come in one night?”, she whispered, and caught her earlobe between her teeth.

Keyleth licked her upper lip as waves of pleasure ran through her, Vex’s leg rubbing her steadily.

“I don't know… Why?”

“Cause I am not even close to done yet.”

And with a swift movement, she turned the half even girl around and had her bent over the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, everyone, for your kudoz!! I flirted with the idea of writing a fanfic for a long time, I'm thrilled you liked this! Check out the next chapter(s) and expect more smutty content soon!
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you have any requests, I'm always open to prompts :)


	2. Animal Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Vex and Keyleth's first night together (and yes, I say first because there shall be many). Shamelessly raunchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the #CritRoleFemslashWeek. I'll be posting other fics following the prompts if time allows, so be sure to check that out!

Keyleth's head was already spinning. Then she closed her eyes as Vex's leg slid between her legs, and before she knew it the leg was gone and she was hands on the desk, Vex's arms surrounding her, one squeezing a breast, the other sliding down her midriff towards her pelvis. She found herself reacting without thinking, trying to drop the nightdress desperately with one hand, as Vex bit into her elbow and pinched her tit. She was letting her body do the talking and so far it had been a great idea. Her body was speaking clearly and loudly: she wanted her, she wanted more, she wanted all. She struggled with the final stretch of the clothes. Vex helped her and, as she brought her hand back up, she ran her fingernails over the now uncovered inner thigh. Keyleth hissed and turned her head to look angrily over her shoulder at the other girl. Vex returned the stare. She looked so fierce —she was always fierce, but never like this, never so alluringly in command. There was something in her eyes as she was watching her moan, looking straight at her. She seemed  _ entertained _ . 

And then, without breaking eye contact, Vex ran her nails down her back causing her to scream in pain and pleasure, as she slid her finger swiftly into her with the other hand, grinding her ass against her pelvis at every thrust. Keyleth's legs faltered and she let out a moan that had Vex on the verge of losing it. She could barely open her eyes, she was feeling so much all over her body. Every push Vex made into her sent shivers down her legs. She could feel her walls closing on Vex's fingers, she could feel Vex's still covered breasts against her back, pressing in sync with her thrusts, she could feel Vex's breath hot on her neck. She could hear her grunting softly in her ear as she moved her fingers deeper and deeper into her. Then the fingers pulled out.

She was preparing to protest when Vex moved the tip of her finger tenderly, almost imperceptibly, over her clit and started tracing short quick circles. Keyleth was immediately taken over. Vex's dexterous fingers moved at incredible speed over her clit, causing her whole body to contort and shiver. Heat was flowing from that spot between her legs, gathering inside her, making its way through her every muscle, building up in her feet and burning up her legs, taking over her whole body, over her very self. She needed her closer. She needed her skin against her own. She needed to taste it. She craved for it. She was going to come again, melted over the desk, barely able to keep standing, moaning feverishly, and loudly enough that she was certain there was no one in their keep who hadn’t heard her, but she couldn’t care less. She turned her head. Vex'ahlia was watching her and started moving her hand even faster, as if she had been keeping the last of her strength for the right moment. She was biting her lower lip looking unblinking at her as she screamed and gasped and quivered madly; and Keyleth was doing all this while looking back at her and it only made her hornier and she couldn't look away,  she wouldn't. Vex licked her lips and Keyleth came, thunderously, like a storm breaking out.

Vex grabbed her ass, her nails biting into the flesh, and kissed the back of her neck as Keyleth kept coming over and over, holding on to the desk and trembling intensely. Vex lowered her body onto hers, feeling the spasms under her, her fingers still caressing Keyleth's pulsating sex.

“I wonder if this is enough to unleash that animal nature of yours. What do you think, darling?”

Keyleth could barely breathe. But she growled, turning to face her, and it was a low, threatening growl. Her eyes darkened as an eager grin took over her face, so suddenly menacing that it made Vex hesitate. It reminded her of her Minx stance. Yes: she looked ready to pounce.

Keyleth turned and caught her by both wrists as she spinned them and switched places. Her naked skin was hot like the fire that reflected off of it. She felt slippery between her legs, muscles still pulsating with the last waves of her orgasm. She felt the burn in her back from Vex's fingernails, and it kindled her hunger. It was her turn now.

“What are you- ahh…”, Vex tried to say as the redhead bit into her neck and sucked. She tried to move, but Keyleth's surprisingly strong grip tightened around her wrists, and she was pinned to the desk. Keyleth's mouth moved across her neck and down her chest, her tongue drawing spirals softly as she descended, causing her to shiver with desire. She felt it coursing through her, every stroke and turn. She felt Keyleth smile against her skin when she arched her back, a wry smile she could not even imagine in her usually gentle features. It was lust, pure, untethered lust, as she savored her skin and heard her whisper her name. Keyleth found her mouth and kissed her ferociously, her tongue circling hers in a torrid mess of saliva and muscle, and all Vex could think of was Keyleth's tongue rolling like this over her dripping sex.

Keyleth let go of one hand and was instantly fumbling with Vex's vest, her own hand soon joined by Vex's own. Their tongues tangled and danced as they tried to hastily undo the complicated laces that held the leather together. Keyleth’s hands went down to the trousers and started to try to pull them open while Vex worked on the upper clothes. As soon as she was able to, Keyleth slid a hand in, not able to wait any longer. Vex cried out in a low voice as she felt a soft fingertip over her clit, moving slowly but surely. She held on to the desk with both hands as she contorted at her touch, half her vest undone, her breasts already freed from their binds, dressed now in the dancing shadows the fire made. Her hands clumsily tried to get rid of her pants, working over Keyleth's own hand as it kept moving back and forth, a single finger sliding between her swollen folds, slippery and hot. Vex's head began to spin, she felt her skin steaming. She managed to lower her pants past her ass, the wood against her skin rough and warm by the heat of Keyleth's body. Keyleth grasped both sides of her pants the minute she saw this, and pulled them down with all her body, going all the way down to her knees with such force Vex had to hold on to the desk not to fall forward. Vex spread her legs instinctively, not bothering to remove the pants fully. Keyleth looked up straight into her eyes, an arch smile on her face, as she moved up, as quickly as she'd gone down, her fingernails tracing the way back up across Vex's body. She reached her bodice and pulled it open with the sheer force of her arms, tearing the lacings and parts of the fabric, too impatient to care. Vex tried to wiggle out of the remainders as Keyleth sucked on one of her nipples and dug her nails into her butt cheeks.

Keyleth raised her head to kiss her, but this time she did so softly, gently, lips barely touching hers. Their breasts were rubbing against the other subtly, pressed together. Vex pushed her head forward trying to catch her mouth, but Keyleth pinned her to the desk again, more forcefully than before,, and drew back a bit so she was now able to see her face. The smile. She could not understand how she had failed to imagine this perfect expression. Keyleth looked dangerously at her, shadows of lust dancing in her eyes, mixing with the reflection of the flames in the fireplace behind them. Her gaze was so imposing it made her almost look away. It made her wonder what she had done.

“What's the matter, darling?”, said Keyleth imitating her accent mischievously, not letting go of her wrists nor her eyes.

Vex found herself unable to reply. She was caught off guard by the druid’s sudden resolve and words failed her. She realized she was gaping, lost in the dark green eyes staring into her own, head swimming with the scent of her and sex and sweat. Keyleth _giggled,_ wicked delight in her voice, and dropped to her knees. She looked up as she approached her, mouth open, tongue lolled out in anticipation, still holding Vex's wrists firm on the desk. Vex barely had time to gasp. Keyleth's tongue was soft and delicate, and slightly cold against her hot wet pussy. It was breathtaking. She moved tenderly but there was a sense of determination in her movements, as if she was holding back from simply devouring her, as if she was trying to pace herself in front of a delicious treat. There was something so delicately savage in the way she ate her cunt, and it was thrilling. 

Vex felt sticky liquid making its way down her inner thigh. Keyleth noticed it too, and ran the tip of her tongue up her leg, licking it off until she reached her slit. Without any warning, she stuck her tongue inside. Vex's eyes rolled backwards as Keyleth's tongue thrust inside her, and she could have sworn she was blind with pleasure for a second or two. She realized that, at some point, Keyleth had freed her hands and was holding her in place against her mouth, gripping her ass tightly with both hands. And she wasn't sure how, but she herself was holding on to the desk with one hand and grabbing her own tits, with the other, her shirt and vest a mess of torn fabric falling down her arms, her breasts gleaming orange with sweat and saliva, bouncing at every movement she made, her trousers on the floor, still around her ankles, forgotten, abandoned. It felt  _ decadent _ . It turned her on badly.

She shuddered as Keyleth's tongue penetrated her and swirled inside her, her lips brushing against her clit at every movement. Keyleth increased the speed as Vex'ahlia panted and slithered madly, taking her right to the edge. She stopped abruptly as she felt Vex’s muscle tensing. Vex let out a frustrated grunt and made a move to pull Keyleth's hair, but instead found air, and tripped over her pants as Keyleth pulled her arm towards the bed. She fell into the other girl's arms, as Kelyeth deftly threw her weight back and landed both of them on the bed, Vex on top. She climbed over Keyleth, trying to remove her pants with her feet awkwardly at the same time, but the druid rolled over, pushing her to the side and taking her place on top. She stayed there for a second, sitting on top of her, looking over her naked body sprawled on the tangled sheets, taking in the beautiful mess of skin and clothes and dark hair that was Vex. Her cheeks were flushed, her nipples hard and pointed, her legs slick with fluids. She was looking up at her, longing written all over her face. She had never seen Vex like this, so much want, so much need in her every movement. She was calling silently for her. 

Keyleth noticed she had begun to move her hips against Vex's. It was strange to do this without a dick inside her, and yet there was something that felt natural as Vex curled and moaned under her, arching her back, her mouth opened in a scream so deep it was soundless. And then she came under her, raucously, joyously, hips circling endlessly against hers. Keyleth felt Vex's pussy opening and closing as she rode her orgasm, and it made her muscles twitch. She wanted her closer, she yearned to feel more of her. Her thrusts were becoming harder and more desperate. Vex lowered her hands between them. Keyleth stopped moving and raised her hip, confused and worried she'd done something wrong. But Vex winked at her, and used the tips of her fingers to open her labia to her, exposing her clit. It was like the bud of a rose blooming just for her. She did the same and lowered her hips. Instantly, a rush of sensations coursed through her body as their clits met and rubbed against each other, smoothly sliding as they both moved their hips, slowly at first, and faster as the heat between them increased and they were grinding against each other energetically, carried away by the sheer and utter pleasure of their slippery folds tied in this heated embrace. Keyleth arched her back as she dug her nails into Vex’s breasts, holding on to them as she pushed harder. Vex raised her hips slightly, meeting her thrust, pressing against her, her hands clenched around the sheets as she gasped and groaned. She clasped Keyleth’s hips and hurried her movements. The girl threw her body backwards, her perfectly shaped tits facing the ceiling. Vex’ahlia felt a wave of pleasure build up and erupt within her at the sight of this and let out a long, loud moan that echoed against the walls in the bedroom. Keyleth threw her body forward, hips moving as fast as she could make them, and kissed her deeply, hungrily. Vex’s nails ran down her back pulling her closer. Keyleth moaned into her mouth, overwhelmed with pleasure, and it was all Vex needed to come yet again, this time followed closely by Keyleth, her scream so primal it was almost a roar. They collapsed in a heap of limbs and sweat and sheets. Keyleth could feel the muscles from their cunts contracting in pulses against each other still, neither of them moving away. She smiled, her cheek resting on Vex’s chest, and let out a sigh. Vex kissed her forehead sweetly and ran her fingers through her hair, still too hazy to do anything else. Her hair smelled of the forest in the early hours of the morning, of pines and dew and grass. Her chest against her belly heaved, slowing down steadily. Her lips brushed against the mound of her breasts, as soft as her skin.

“Vex?”

Keyleth looked up. Vex’s eyes were closed, her lips curled into a satisfied smile. Keyleth smiled fondly and curled up against her.


	3. Sounds of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since their night together, and Keyleth is having a restless night under the stars as Vox Machina camps on the road.

It had been some months since that night. Things between them had been… strange. Not bad, quite the opposite, actually, but Vex had taken a marked shift from her previous begrudgingly accepting attitude to outright complimenting her in front of everyone else, unashamed and brazenly, and Keyleth was thrown off balance by this behaviour. In truth, she didn't really know what she expected, and she suspected any reaction would've been equally awkward. She was involved with her brother, after all, and in spite of her winks and flirting, Vex had not tried anything else after that night. Keyleth couldn’t help but wonder why, though she tried to not think much of it.  
But they were now on the road again, and sleeping outdoors always made her fuzzy inside. Her senses were heightened and overwhelmed by the smells and the sounds and the feel of the breeze on her skin, and things just felt intensely, as if focused closely. It was the dead of night, and she could sense Vex just as awake as she was, lying under her furs just a few feet away, pretending to sleep. She could hear her breathing, even over Scanlan and Grog bantering some way ahead as the pair kept guard, their voices somehow lower than Vex’s breath, soft and yet in front of every other sound. The night air was chilly. She breathed in this air that made her feel at home. She smiled and sighed, relaxing, her senses drinking in every bit of the forest around her. The wind brought her a whiff of Vex's scent, a mixture of bark and pines and fur and sex. A quick burst of warmth spread through her. She felt the edge of her skin awakening. Then it was all she could do but to slide her hand down between her legs. A finger wandered idly, tracing the shape of her vulva back and forth, as images of Vex's naked body filled her mind. Vex between her legs, under her, writhing, gasping. Vex squeezing herself, looking down at her as she ate her pussy. She slid a finger in slightly and found herself to be terribly wet. She peeked and saw the boys far and entranced in conversation; Vax and Percy asleep closer to the fire, Pike curled up against Trinket; Vex, her back to her, just a few feet away. She closed her eyes again and moved her finger. It glided the length of her slit, and she toyed with it at her entrance, slowly sliding in just the tip and circling there for a bit. She repressed a growl. She thought of Vex's breasts bouncing as she pounded her on the desk, her mouth open in a perpetual moan so high it was silent. She slid another finger and began playing with her slick folds, teasing herself. She bit her lip as she reached her clit.

She heard footsteps. Percy had woken up and was coming her way. She stopped and stayed still, waiting as he rummaged through his backpack and brought out his tinker pack. She listened for his footsteps as they went back to the firepit.

She started moving her fingers slowly again, feeling every inch of her, as the smell of Vex filled her nose and images of their night together played in her mind. She was getting agitated and had to make an effort to avoid making noise. Vex was, after all, awake not so far away and had impeccable hearing. She had many impeccable things. Her bum was one of them, rounded and perky from her regular exercise. She felt like slapping it every time she walked by. Or maybe biting it. Or running her nails deep into it as she stuck her tongue inside her cunt. A soft moan escaped her lips at the thought. She ached for Vex to touch her. She imagined Vex's fingers brushing against her nipples, soft and cold like the wind. Her own fingers were now moving rapidly under the blanket, she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings, the images overpowering her senses. Her breathing was shallow and quick and she could feel her orgasm starting to build down her legs. Vex's dripping cunt in front of her face, opening up so she could feast on it. She was so close now. So close. Vex's nipples in her mouth, soft and salty with sweat. Vex running her hand through her hair, pulling, as she nibbled teasingly on them. She tried to muffle the sound and control her body as she shaked. The breeze felt cold on her burning cheeks and she opened her eyes and met Vex's eyes, fixed on her face as she came. Her eyes widened at the realization, too late to hold it, coming still as the ranger looked straight at her. She wanted to stop, but her orgasm was washing over her like a tidal wave and she contorted and tensed and bit her fist to stiffle her moans. Her eyes closed, and opened only briefly between waves, always meeting Vex's wicked stare, unblinking. Then Vex's lips parted and she threw her head back. Keyleth felt her breathing speeding. She watched, confused for a second, until Vex winked at her and climaxed, silently shaking under her furs, eyes never leaving hers.

Keyleth felt she had to look away but couldn’t. She didn’t want to. Vex sighed as the last of her orgasm left her, and looked over her shoulder to the rest of the party. None of them were paying attention to this side of the camp. She turned to Keyleth and smiled a most mischevious smile. She muttered a few words, pulled some ash from a pouch and and threw it in the air, where it evaporated. She smiled and brought a finger over her lips as she got up quietly, her pants undone. She tiptoed out of her blanket and started towards the line of trees, further away from the party. Keyleth noticed she was making virtually no noise and it took her brain a few seconds to understand, and then she was rising herself just as quietly and following Vex into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the others, this one, but I hope you won't fault it. I think it makes for quite a clear cut scene and there's a part 4, of course.
> 
> Looking forward to your thoughts! (And, Quilljoy, tyvm for your encouragement, it really made me super happy to see how much you enjoyed it <3 )


End file.
